


MC Really wants to go home.

by Emoskullgirl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Also might call her Missy since that is what I named her, I am so sorry, MC is a female in this, Mc is baby, My brother and I just spent 20 minutes laughing about this, a chaotic baby, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emoskullgirl/pseuds/Emoskullgirl
Summary: So whenever my brother is with me and I am playing Obey Me he is always in my ear about telling the boys "yes" whenever they ask mc if they want to go home. Which led to this monstrous thing. Also, I am only on chapter 12 and some of it has been spoiled for me and I know some of this might be wrong but hey this was funny for my brother and me.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

"I HAVE MADE LUCIFER MY BITCH!!"

"Reporting live from downtown London a young woman has just left a pub after having just fire to a local pub and she is currently threatening police officers butt naked with a butter knife threatening to stab them in the butt." 

"MOTHER FUCKER I WILL DO IT! TRY ME!"

Lucifer stared in horror;

"MC you need to calm down."

"MOTHER FUCKER I WANT TO GO HOME!! LET ME LEAVE OR I WILL START STABBING AND I WILL MAKE YOUR BROTHERS HELP ME I SWEAR!

I AM THE BUTT STABBER!"

"This just in 5 people have been confirmed dead after being stabbed in the butt"

MC was allowed to go home for a week and while she was gone Lucifer brought home the newspaper of that night to Diavolo and on the front page was MC standing in front of a burning pub standing with a butter knife in her hand and mid-scream.

But the brothers hadn't spoke in days after MC had used their pact to force them to just sit there and watch her stab 5 people and held back Lucifer and nobody has recovered but Diavolo just smiled. The brothers didn't know how MC would react to returning to devildom.

I am so sorry.


	2. MC returned and again wants to go home

" Citizens of downtown London you are being advised to stay indoors after a serious of attacks involving a young woman attacking people with a pickle fork. Police have been dispatched but as I am just now hearing she has just stabbed a police officer 57 times."

*Back In Devildom*

"My Lord, do you think we should stop her?"

"Barbatos are you kidding MC has just stabbed a man an odd number of times with a two-pronged weapon. Besides Lucifer is losing his goddamn mind."

Diavolo sat in a comfy chair wrapped in a big, fuzzy blanket holding his finest china teacup of tea as he watched in horror has MC continued to stab innocent humans. While next to him in just as comfy chairs cheering loudly were Soloman and Satan.

*Back in the human realm*

Luke stared in sheer terror as he had a death grip on Simeon's robes. Simeon equally uneased very quietly spoke in the hopes MC wouldn't hear him.

" Hey, dad we are gonna need a mulligan on this one."

*Back in Devildom*

The three demons and one sorcerer all watched the muted tv while off in the distance it could be heard. The violent screams of an enraged demon and they quickly got closer before the large doors of Diavolo's castle were practically broken. 

Lucifer in full demon form busted through the doors and locked eyes with Barbatos:

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN SHE WOULD DO THIS!"

Barbatos not taking his eyes off the tv as MC processed to stab another police officer and a sinister smile graced his face.

"From the very second, she stood in front of me."


End file.
